


Bad Kitty!

by a_dot_burr_ell



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Betty - Freeform, Carmilla Finale, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hollstein - Freeform, LauraXCarmilla, after betty's attitude in the last ep I had to write this, cat!milla, catmilla, post episode 36, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_burr_ell/pseuds/a_dot_burr_ell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty returns back to the dorm room to an irritating surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Kitty!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little one shot I couldn't get out of my head after tuesgay's last episode. Enjoy Creampuffs!

“Who the hell would even want to go to this school?” Betty muttered under her breath again.

She was on the way back from the convenience store carrying a bag full of the only food they had left on the shelves, a bag of potato chips, a box of chocolate chip cookies, and a 12 pack of cola. After the blood in the milk container incident, Betty hadn't been eager to take part of her roommate's stale cupcakes. When she had arrived at the store, she had been annoyed to see the shelves stripped bare of anything resembling health. She had demanded to know why there was only junk food left at the cashier and the clerk had shrugged and merely replied that they wouldn’t be getting in a new shipment of food before Reading Week. Out if options for food, Betty angrily grabbed her groceries and paid for the food.

On her way back, Betty thought about the piles of black clothing and punk rock accessories that had invaded her things back at the dorm. She knew that girl, Laura, was still mourning the loss of her creepy roommate but she was anxious to torch anything that wasn’t hers. She was still blanking on the details of the last few months, her last memory of a campus tour, but she had a hard time believing the crazy explanation that a vampire cult tried to sacrifice her to a demon.

Betty supposed that, sure, it was weird that she had regained consciousness amidst a battle and seen a gothic looking chick wielding a sword jump into a giant pit. But there could be several explanations for that, right? Betty shook her head. The sooner she was out of this hell hole, the sooner she could forget any of this ever happened. There was no such thing as vampires anyways.

Betty pushed open the door to her room and shuffled inside before stopping at the scene inside. Her roommate was lying casually on _her bed_ , wrinkling the sheets and snuggling with the stupid t-shirt pillow the other girl had demanded to keep. She didn’t care how close the other girl thought they’d been, Betty didn’t remember any friendship with Laura Hollis and, frankly, found the tiny girl to be mopey and annoying.

“What the hell is this?” Betty demanded, anger evident in her tone.

“Oh my god, Betty!” Laura exclaimed, turning away from the door and quickly re-buttoning her pants.

In all the excitement, Laura had completely forgotten about the other girl who occupied the room. She jumped up from the bed and glanced towards the bathroom door where Carmilla had disappeared minutes ago.

“What the hell are you doing in my bed?!” Betty asked again, taking an angry step forward.

Before Laura could even begin to explain, the bathroom door creaked open. Her eyes flew to the door, ready to explain Carmilla’s reappearance when out of the bathroom comes, not her vampire, but a large black cat. The animal was exactly as Laura remembered, black, glossy fur and large yellow eyes. Laura gasped at the cat’s appearance, stunned by its beauty as the cat padded across the room to settle itself between Laura and Betty.

Upon seeing the huge cat, Betty screamed, dropping the bag and the soda she was carrying with a loud _thunk_. Laura tried not laugh as Betty backed slowly towards the hallway, the giant cat following the blonde’s every move with its eyes. Betty tried to make a break for the hallway and the cat started forward menacingly, growling deep in its chest and earning another scream from Betty as she fled the room.

The cat let out a rhythmic purring sound that Laura could have sworn was the cat laughing as its giant form shrank and twisted before her. For the second time, Laura watched as Carmilla shifted back into human form, going from standing on four paws to standing upright. Carmilla was still chuckling to herself as she turned to face Laura, who was having a hard time keeping the smile from her face.

“Carm! You scared the crap out of Betty!” Laura admonished the vampire.

“I’m sorry, cutie, but she had it coming.” Carmilla responded lightly, grabbing Laura by the waist and pulling her in close.

“Not nice! Bad kitty.” Laura giggled, playfully pulling away again and earning a chuckle from Carmilla. “What did Betty drop?”

“Some soda and…” Carmilla bent down and rifled through the paper bag, pulling out a package triumphantly. “Look, cupcake, cookies!”

“You’re ridiculous!” Laura sighed, shaking her head.

“Come on, creampuff. I wasn’t done with you.” Carmilla said coyly, gesturing back to the bed.

Rolling her eyes, Laura pulled Carmilla in close and planted a kiss on the vampire’s lips. Carmilla responded eagerly, pulling Laura back down to the bed, laughing the whole way down.


End file.
